I'm Not That Evil
by Firetailthedragon
Summary: Garmadon really wants to talk to Misako. He hasn't seen her in for ever. He wants her love more than ever.


Yeah, I'm a normal guy! I have a wife, a son...who am I kidding I'm not normal. I was bitten by a snake that goes by the name "The Great Devourer." It has turned me evil, and...I haven't seen my wife or son in forever. I...actually had some bad news come to me...my beautiful wife, Misako, now is in love with my brother. Is...he going to divorce me?! I sat in my throne, wondering why she would do that. I'm still the same man on the inside. She may not realize that. Of course, I haven't seen her in a long time. Makes me sad just thinking about it... Just then, I noticed Scales looking at me. "Uh...You gonna anssssswer that question?" He said confusingly. Obviously I wasn't listening. "Uh...can you repeat that?" I said nervously. " What should we do with all thessssse booksssss we found...?" Fangtom said. I looked at them wide eyed. "Keepthosekeepthosekeepthose!" I screamed. They looked at me oddly. "Could have just sssssssaid sssso." Scales hissed. I grabbed the books and ran somewhere private. I quickly flipped through the pages. These where my scrapbooks. Loads of Misako pictures... I have to find her. I knew she worked at the museum, so I ran straight there. As I left, i could here the hissing voices of those snakes. "Hey! Come back! Where are you going! Get back here!" I quickly ran into the museum. All of the sudden, this guy stopped me. "Sir, you must pay admission." He said. "Well, I just need to see my wife...uh...she works here." I said shyly. "Sir, you still have to pay admission he said. I quickly pulled out all of the money in my pocket and have it to him. I was just about to head on, until he stopped me again. "Wait...aren't you Garmadon?!" He asked. He had lots of fear in his voice. "Yes...uh...yeah." I answered. He looked terrified and and his under his desk. " Don't hurt me!"

What? Why would I hurt him? "Shhh...quiet down..." I whispered. "I am not going to hurt you." He paused for only a second. "STRANGER DANGER!" He screamed, and imitated an alarm. People walking by just stared at us with confused faces. I just softly smiled. "Carry on, nothing to see here..." I said. They all looked with suspicion. "Is that Garmadon? What us he doing here?" they all murmured. I just ran away from the crowd and into an odd room. There were a few doors in there too. All of them open. Guess what? Misako was in there, all by herself! I excitedly went in and have here a hug. "Misako! I missed you!" I said happily. "She hugged back, but didn't look all that happy. I looked at her for one second, up and down. "You haven't aged a bit!" I said. She blushed and looked up at me, and giggled. " there's that smile I wanted to see!" I said joyfully. She then looked sorta worried. " Is there something wrong?" I asked her. It took her a few seconds to reply. "It's...crazy.." she answered. "Whats crazy? Tell me." I commanded. She looked up at me innocently. "You're evil. I can't trust you." She pushed me off of her. " Do you think I would really fall for that?" Her eyes set ablaze. "No...I...I love you. Really. I do." I said calmly. "No you don't." She scowled at me and was on her way out. "No, please." I hugged her from behind. Not too tight, and not too light. Misako seemed tense. She broke out of my hug and turned around. I stared into her eyes, and hers weren't very pleasant. "Can't you see? I'm in love with your brother." she said fiercely. My wife literally broke my heart. How could she do this? I'm still me! "Wait! I still love you! Even with this cold, dark heart that that stupid snake gave me. I will never stop loving you." I stood there waiting for and answer. " You...have never said anything like that..." My wife said. She turned around and walked up to me. "I still love you...more than ever. Now I realize...that you still care...I...I..." she hugged me. I hugged back. " We need to spend more time together. I don't care if you're evil. You're my husband. Father to my child. I will never forget that." She said, as she started to walk away. I was so happy I could EXPLODE. All of the sudden, she turned around. "Don't do the happy dance..." she said slowly. "Okie dokie then..." I shyly blushed and left. When I got to the counter where that guy was, he shot a glance at me as I left. " I have to check you, SIR." He said harshly. He thinks I stole something. He checked me, and obviously found nothing. "Why where you here?" he asked. " I told you when I got here. I had to talk to my wife, Misako." I ran out of there, hoping I'd never see him again. I got back to where my throne was. "Ssssso, where were you of too?" Skales said slyly. "I had business to attend to." I answered. I must never let them know I have a sensitive side...never.


End file.
